


Roasted

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After Heart of the Phoenix, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon John, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Inktober 2018, M/M, Phoenix Sherlock, Side Story, Worried Sherlock, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: This is a very vague interpretation of the 3rd prompt. Once again it is set in my established universe of shapeshifters. :)John is ill with Dragon Flu and needs Sherlock to comfort him but John can't get Sherlock's attention. Is he going to be ok?A hurt/comfort fic that is continued in the next prompt.





	Roasted

Sometimes I envy Sherlock getting to be a phoenix Shifter, despite all the attention it often gains him from dangerous people. It isn't often I find myself feeling jealous but every so often I find myself wishing I had his ability to heal. Take this morning for example when I opened my eyes, sat up and promptly lay back down again because every joint and muscle felt like it was screaming at me. That was at least an hour ago and I am still lying on the bed unable to move while I try to figure out why I'm feeling like this. I felt fine last night after all and there aren't many illnesses that can hit you this quickly. There are a few of course but I'm trying to think positive at the moment. 

With a groan I roll over, hoping to find Sherlock standing in the doorway demanding to know why I haven't gotten out of bed yet but there is nobody there. Judging by the banging of doors and the rattling of cutlery it sounds like Sherlock is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I want to call out to him but everytime I try it feels as though I am swallowing shards of broken glass and I quickly give up. It's yet another sign that something is badly wrong but once again I ignore it, preferring to remain blissfully ignorant for now. There's one way to find out for sure what's wrong with me but I don't know if I have the energy for it... As I think this a stab of pain runs through me and I suck in a pained gasp. Why am I being so ridiculous? Surely it's better to know what's wrong so you know what to do about it. If the illness is what I fear I could potentially stop myself from causing a hell of a lot of damage. 

Taking a deep breath, giving myself a few seconds in which to mentally prepare myself, I summon all my energy and somehow manage to shift into my true form despite my weakened state. It hurts far more than it usually does and by the time the last scale has clicked into place there are tears of pain running down my cheeks and I am actually struggling to draw breath. Ok, that definitly isn't right. 

I don't want to look but at the same time I know I don't really have a choice. Slowly, and with a degree of hesitation, I raise one arm so I can inspect my scales more closely. I instantly wish I hadn't and quickly look away again. Damn, that is exactly what I didn't want to see; red spots similiar to that of chicken pox covering my scales like a rash. It's official then, I've managed to come down with Dragon Flu. For those of you who don't know (which is basically anyone who isn't a Mythical Shifter) Dragon Flu is one of the worse illnesses a dragon Shifter can suffer from. It may not sound like much (human's after all always seem to be coming down with it) but unfortuantly we dragon Shifter's are able to breath fire which, as you can imagine, can prove to problematic when you keep sneezing uncontrollably. 

Speaking of which there is currently an itching, tickling sensation in my snout that is slowly building. I try to hold it in, I really do, but sneezes can have a mind of their own sometimes and nothing you can do will make it go away. All I can do is pray the damage won't be too bad. 

With enough force to shake my entire body the sneeze bursts out of me, closely followed by a torrent of red flame that is tinged faintly green around the edges. The noise it makes is like a freight train that has just crashed into a wall and I am not surprised when, seconds later, Sherlock comes running into the bedroom. His eyes widen when he sees me sprawled on the bed in my dragon form surrounded by blankets that are still smouldering slightly. Without pausing he hurries towards the bed and kneels down beside me, reaching out to place his hand on my snout. I am aware of hime carefully inspecting the rash but I no longer have any strength to raise my head. 

Sherlock swallows hard and sits back slightly. "John, I think you've got Dragon Flu. Do you think you can shift back into human form? It'll be easier to get you to a hospital." 

I wish I could shift back but I'm just too tired. Also I honestly don't think I can out myself through that pain again so soon. Sherlock's expression turns serious when I shake my head and I see him struggling not to panic. I can only imagine how worried he must be right now. I know I would be the same in his position. 

Slowly he begins stroking my scales and I let out a small whimper of pain. My entire body feels as though it is on fire (which is slightly ironic if you think about it). Sherlock shakes his head. "It's ok, John. I'm sure I can find a unicorn who can cast a fire proofing spell. Just hang on while I make a few phone calls." He says, beginning to pull away. He obviously intends to leave me on my own for a while and panic courses through me at the thought. He glances back when I manage to make a small grumbling noise in my throat. "I'll be right back. I just need to grab my phone from the kitchen." Then he is gone and I am alone. 

Of course this is the moment my Dragon Flu chooses to get worse. My body starts to shake as the flu ravages my weakened system and my inner fires rapidly begin to cool. I let out a weak cough accompanied by a small burst of flame that is now mostly green. Not a good sign. 

I must black out for a few seconds because the next thing I am aware of is Sherlock stroking my scales again while he talks to someone on the phone. "Send whoever you can, Mycroft. John is really bad and I'm afraid he might end up accidently burning the flat down." His voice sounds oddly echoy, like I am hearing it from a great distance. It's something I'll worry about later though. Right now I feel drowsy and I am aware of my body relaxing. Maybe going to sleep for a while will make me feel better... 

To be continued in the next prompt... 


End file.
